


eggshells

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Broken Promises, Free Verse, Heartbreak, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>broken promises, ruined<br/>lies. i am an eggshell, broken<br/>apart and trampled upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eggshells

falling in love burned  
me. it ripped me apart  
to my very core and  
i was left behind, trying  
to sew up the pieces that  
were left. 

there were days i told  
myself that you would  
come back, that you  
weren't an illusion  
drawn up by an aching,  
craving mind. guess i  
lied to myself.

falling in love was falling,  
alright. falling from a  
height so high and so  
gruesome that i'd never  
be able to be put back  
together again once i smashed  
into pieces on the ground. 

"humpty dumpty sat on  
a wall. humpty dumpty  
had a great fall. all the  
king's horses and all the  
king's men couldn't put  
humpty together again."

broken promises, ruined  
lies. i am an eggshell, broken  
apart and trampled upon.


End file.
